Never
by where'smynaya
Summary: "It's kind of hard venting to your best friend about losing the love of your life when the love of your life is your best friend." One-shot BRITTANA IS ENDGAME, that is all.


A/N I had a lot of people requesting that I do a conversation between Brittany and Elaine. I don't know why I did this, I just gave myself so many feels. Ugh. help. LOL Enjoy though!

* * *

That hurt a little more than I thought it would; I mean, I knew she was going to find out about me and Sam sooner or later, but I didn't think she'd come back like that. She was so so so hot, I didn't realize how much I've missed seeing her in her uniform until she was dancing around in it in front of me. But I was crushed when she hooked her arm around _her _waist then kissed _her _lips. Those mouse kisses are _my _mouse kisses and _mine _only, I can't believe she'd just do that right in front of me, in front of _everyone_. She used to be so scared, she didn't even want to hold my hand in public, but then she goes and does that? I guess I am a _tiny _bit proud of her; she's come so fa- no, I'm mad at her. Still, if I'm dating someone then I'll just have to accept that she's dating someone too. That's what a best friend would do, right? They'd be happy and supportive of the other's new relationship, right? Right.

Wrong. I texted Sugar to come by Glee club right after it happened, because I didn't want to bring attention to me being the only one not staying to talk with Santana, the only one not gushing over how cute her and _Elaine _are. Sugar's always been my go-to girl when it comes to Santana. I mean, it's kind of hard to vent to your best friend about losing the love of your life when the love of your life _is _your best friend. Sugar understood me though, sort of like the same way Santana does, and though she's really sweet, I mean her name is Sugar so I wouldn't expect anything different, she does have her little moments of straight up rage.

"Oh my God, I just can't even-" She snapped as she paced back and forth in front of me, shaking her head at the ground, rambling about what I had just told her, as I leaned against my locker. "Why does she have to be so damn difficult?!"

"Well, I _am_ dating Sam so I guess I shouldn't be mad.." I sighed and watched as her head popped up. Even if Santana hurt me, I couldn't let Sugar say mean things about her like that; she's still my best friend. She stopped pacing and gave me a sideways glare, sort of like the ones San used to give Rachel when she'd say something arrogant then gave me a weak smile.

"You _both_ need to quit being so damn difficult." She huffed then slumped against the lockers next to me. "I mean, you're both still madly in love with each other, yet you refuse to get back together. Why?!"

"I don't want to hold her back.." I whispered as I stared down at my white worn tennis shoes. "I just want her to experience new things without having to worry about me. I want to show her that I can take care of myself, because when we're older and married I don't want her to think she has to continue taking care of me _and _all our babies." Sugar just grinned widely at me.

"Now _that's _the love I'm talking about." She teased as she poked me in the arm with her elbow. "Wanna go get some ice cream now?" She asked as she pulled out a wad of cash from her purse and fanned herself with it. "I'm buying?" I laughed at her kind gesture but shook my head.

"I think I'm just gunna hang out her for a bit."

"You sure?"

"Yeah.." I answered as I pushed off the lockers with my foot and dug my hands into my cheerios jacket. "I'll call you later." Sugar nodded to me as we went our separate ways down the hall. I didn't really know where I was going since everything in this school reminds me of Santana, I can't even look at a water fountain without thinking of a memory linked back to the Latina. I ended up just going into the bathroom. I didn't have to go, but I knew I felt the hot tears coming. Tears I shouldn't have because I'm supposed to be happy for Santana and her new girlfriend. I rested my hands on the edge of the sink when I was startled by the toilet flushing. I flicked the knob on and instantly started washing my hands so whoever was coming out wouldn't think I was just chilling in the bathroom. Instead I caught a glimpse of a tall, pale skinned, cheerleader with long brunette hair cascading over her shoulders. I could see why Santana liked her, she's very pretty. We exchanged quick smiles through the mirror as she walked up next to me and started washing her hands. Well, if I want to be a good best friend I should start right now and properly introduce myself.

"Hi." I said politely as I shut off the water and reached for some paper towels.

"Hey." She replied as she sideways glanced at me.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She shut off her water then reached for some paper towels too.

"Yeah, I know." Her eyes were averted to her hands so I couldn't tell if she meant that as in, _yeah, I know who you are stay away from my woman_ or _yeah, I know, Santana talks about you all the time_ or- "She still keeps a picture of you and her as her wallpaper on her phone, it's cute." She smiled genuinely.

"Oh." I mumbled, not sure what else I should say. "Well –uhm- I just wanted to say I'm really happy that Santana's found someone as pretty as you and you seem really nice so that's good too. San can be a real meanie sometimes, so she needs positive people in her life, you know, to keep her balanced. She's not _really _a bad person though, she just likes to hide her soft side. She's good, even if she doesn't believe it, she is." I said and I felt a lump forming in my throat but I just swallowed it back, "Uhm, she may act really tough on the outside, but she's a scaredy cat when it comes to horror movies so sit really close to her when she watches one and go with her when she has to pee cause' she always has to pee like right in the middle of a really good part too, she won't ask you to go with her but she'll be really scared and she'll _want _you to go, just wait outside the door though, she might not be too comfortable with you yet to actually let you inside when she goes-or maybe she is, I don't know." Elaine just crossed her arms and leaned against the sink as she tilted her head to the side to listen. "Uh, she's also afraid of thunderstorms. Loud bangs always make her super jumpy so hold her really tight at night; she likes that, but don't tell anyone she's afraid of thunder, she likes to keep up her badass persona, but you and I both know she's way too cute and tiny to be able to do half the things she threatens people with." I smiled at that last one, remembering how pissed off she was when she didn't win the fight she tried starting with Lauren back in junior year.

"Brittany, I-"

"Wait." I stopped her, "She also finds it really calming when you rub her back, she goes to sleep instantly so if she has trouble falling asleep, she usually does, just do tha-"

"Britta-"

"And she hates soggy french fries, so what I like to do is dump them all out on the tray and separate the soggy ones from the crispy ones, that makes her happy."

"Bri-"

"Her favorite movie is The Lion King, but it might bring up some memories of me since we used to watch it together all the time, but the last time I checked, that was still her favorite." I rambled as I stared down at my hands. "She likes to listen to Amy Winehouse when it rains too. It might look like she's really depressed, but just let her listen to it, she likes it. Plus she pinky swore she's not sad, especially not when I'm smiling at her like I would when she'd sing along to the music to me. Oh and most importantly, do not ever break a pinky swear with her, it's like the ultimate betrayal and she's good at holding grudges. They never worked on me, but I don't know, she could've changed. And-"

"Brittany, we're-"

"I know, I just-I just want to make sure that she's taken care of. She's very very important a-and I just want to make sure she's happy."

"Brittany, we're not dating."

"I know, but-wait, huh?" I gasped as my head shot up from the floor to stare back at the grinning brunette. "What?"

"We aren't dating." She repeated, "She paid me."

"You're lying." I said as I smiled at the ground, "She wouldn't have to pay anyone to be her girlfriend, have you _seen_ her? She's beautiful. So that's just silly." Elaine just nodded knowingly with that same sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, I said she didn't _have _to pay me, but it made her feel a little better about the whole lying to you thing if she was just paying for my services."

"Oh, yeah..like a prostitute." I nodded casually, earning a questioningly look from the brunette that instantly vanished when I smiled back reassuringly. "Sort of.."

"She just wanted to make you jealous. You're all she talks about still, and it's kind of annoying, but kind of cute at the same time." She laughed then shrugged her shoulders, "She's about as in love with you as you are still with her."

"Ohh.." I sighed as I felt the heat rush to my face in time with my heart fluttering. "I-I-uhh-"

"It's fine." She smiled, "I won't tell anyone about this, don't worry. But just know that she still really cares about you and from what you just told me, you still really care about her too. I may not know you guy's whole story, but as her fake girlfriend, I think I know when it's time to admit defeat, and Brittany, you've definitely got me beat. You are perfect for Santana and I don't think you should give up on her so easily.." I stared back at her, letting her words sink in, mixing with all the feelings that I tried pushing away by dating Sam, and couldn't help but smile back. "Don't let her go."

"Never."


End file.
